Valentines Day
by SilverLover8169
Summary: For their first Valentines Day together, Regina has a little surprise for Emma. A Swan Queen one-shot I wrote for tumblr, to mark my first 100 followers. Cover art for this fic was made by the wonderful Absedarian, who is on , as well as tumblr, under the same name.


**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters, I only borrow them for fun and amusement.**

There was no doubt about it; having to work on Valentines day sucked.

It sucked even worse this year since she was actually dating someone.

Most of the time being the sheriff was a pretty laid back job, but even in a small town like Storybrooke there was still work to be done on Valentines day.

Even if most of it would mostly consist of reassuring people that Ruby had not been running through town the night before, and admonishing Leroy not to drink too much that night, the latter having only a fifty-fifty chance of success.

Throughout the day Emma's mind wandered, and always back to one thing, or person, as the case may be; Regina.

The two of them had only been dating for a few months, not nearly long enough considering they had been lusting after each other in secret almost since the day Emma had come to town.

Emma had rather hoped she could pawn off today's work on her father, but after seeing how happy her parents were with their own plans for the day she hadn't been able to go through with it.

So here she was, stuck behind her desk at the station, pushing papers around and watching the clock.

The bright side was that Regina had invited her over to have dinner with her and stay the night.

The brunette had even arranged for Henry to stay with a friend from school so that they could have the night all to themselves.

She knew Regina was planning something, she just didn't know what.

Maybe she would finally wear one of her dresses from her days as the Evil Queen?, Emma had asked her about those quite a few times, and she knew from Henry that the woman still had a few of them tucked away.

Maybe that was why Regina always swatted her away from the closet when the blonde needed to borrow a shirt?

That happened often enough for the two of them to joke about what the brunette might be hiding in her closet.

_A few hours later_

Thank goodness it was finally quitting time, she could lock up the station and go home to shower before her date with Regina.

She had tried a few times during the day to get Regina to give her a hint of what she had planed, but the woman was as tight lipped as could be, saying only that Emma would enjoy it, which could mean almost anything.

When she arrived at one-oh-eight Mifflin St she knocks, only to hear Regina call out telling her that the door is unlocked and she should just come in.

Emma frowned a bit at that, it wasn't Regina's habit to simply tell people to come in, her manners had always been better than that, in fact, that was more something she would do.

Shrugging it off she opens the door and steps inside.

"Hello dear, I hope you don't mind, but I planned on a rather late dinner tonight" Regina says, her voice floating in from the direction of the kitchen.

"I don't mind, I'm sure whatever you've made will be great" Emma replied as she took off her jacket and moved to hang it up in the closet.

She had finally gotten over feeling like she was terribly out of place in the mayoral mansion.

"Work felt like it was just gonna drag on forever, I swear half the town mistook a stray dog for Ruby last . . ." her words trailed off as Regina stepped into the hall and she got a good look at what the brunette was wearing.

"Do close your mouth Dear, before the flies get in" Regina said calmly as she sauntered up to Emma.

The blonde hadn't even been aware that her mouth was hanging open till Regina mentioned it.

Regina, the oh so conservative, was wearing a bunny costume.

Not like an Easter bunny, a full on Playboy Bunny outfit, complete with ears, tail, stockings, and fuck me heels, in a screaming scarlet red.

Up to that point Emma hadn't even known the woman owned any lingerie, let along something like this.

At least now she understood part of why the woman kept shooing her away from the closet.

"Wow, I mean, hi" Emma stuttered, suddenly feeling like a nervous teenager talking to her first crush.

Regina smirked "Come along Dear, we can relax in the study and I will pour you a drink".

Emma could only nod and follow behind the woman like a lost puppy, make that a horny lost puppy, she corrected as she caught herself staring at her girlfriend's ass.

In her defense, Regina had one of the most perfect asses she had ever seen.

The brunette had her sit on the couch before going to pour their drinks and perching on the edge of the seat next to her.

"So, how was your day Dear?" the woman all but purred at her.

Emma cleared her throat and tried to focus on something other than how damned sexy Regina looked in that costume.

"It was long and boring" she replied taking a sip of the amber liquid.

"Well, it looks like I will have to see what I can do to make the day better for you" the brunette smirked.

Emma eyed her girlfriend appreciatively "What did you have in mind?".

Regina scooted closer and brought a hand up to cup her cheek and slide into her hair.

"I'm sure you can guess, after all, I do know how your mind works"

Emma smiled, her eyes tracing the shape of the other woman's mouth before she leaned in for a kiss.

Her hands came up of their own accord to glide over Regina's bare shoulders and play along the edges of her bow tie collar.

As their kiss grew more heated the blonde pulled her girlfriend closer until there was no way to get any closer without Regina crawling onto her lap, but the woman surprised her by doing just that.

Emma steadied the woman with a hand on her waist while threading the other into dark silken locks.

"Eager darling?" Regina asked teasingly when the kiss had ended.

"You know I always want you, and you can't blame me, especially when you do something like this" the blonde answered gesturing to the whole of Regina's mouthwatering ensemble.

At that the brunette threw back her head in a throaty laugh that made things low in Emma's body clench.

Before she could stop herself she took advantage of the position and placed a kiss on Regina's cleavage since it was right under her nose anyway.

The brunette's laugh abruptly tuned into a small moan of pleasure and Emma darted her tongue out to trace the swells of her lover's breasts.

Regina tangled a hand in Emma's curls, holding her head where it was.

Emma, ever impatient, reached around and starts to pull down the zipper on the back of Regina's costume.

Before she could get the zipper down all the way the brunette used her grip on Emma's hair to drag the blonde's mouth back to her own.

"I should have known you wouldn't have the patience to relax with a drink, Miss Swan" Regina purrs throatily.

"I'm better with other methods of relaxing" Emma smirked in return.

Regina abruptly slid off her lap, causing Emma to let out a little whimper of protest.

"Really Dear, I just thought for the sake of our knees that we might take this upstairs. Rug burns can be quite uncomfortable".

Emma was off the couch in a heartbeat and following Regina up to the bedroom without another word.

They were barely through the bedroom door before the blonde had her lover pinned against the wall and was trailing kisses down the side of her neck, driving both of them crazy with want.

Regina, not to be out-done, turned them so that Emma's back was towards the bed and pushed till they landed together in a tangle of limbs, still almost fully dressed.

Emma promptly returned to trying to unzip the back of the brunette's lingerie.

"God Regina, where did you even get this outfit?"

Then a more interesting thought struck her.

"Wait, do you have more of this type of thing?"

Regina only gave her an infuriating superior smirk and snaked a hand up under her shirt to tease her through her bra.

It seemed like it was only moments before they were both naked and Emma had Regina pinned underneath her.

She took her time, and a great deal of pleasure, in licking and kissing a path down the woman's neck and over her chest, making Regina writhe in anticipation.

When she finally laved her tongue over the brunette's lower lips the woman arched her hips higher, silently begging for more.

Emma drew back, trying to make it last, but Regina had other plans and grabbed her hair to push her face back to her dripping wet core.

Emma chuckled, "As my Queen wishes" she murmured against the heated flesh.

The blonde loved teasing her girlfriend, but she loved pleasing her more, and calling her "my queen" worked well for both.

Getting back to business she let her tongue nudge between moist folds and tease at Regina's clit, holding on as the woman's hips bucked in reaction.

Emma flattened her body against the bed so that she could get lower and thrust her tongue into the center of the the brunette's wet hot core.

"Emma!" Regina moaned.

The way the woman said her name sent a wave of heat to her own core and made her wiggle for the slight friction of her own mound against the sheets.

The former Evil Queen's voice had always had a very distinct effect on Emma, even though she had tried extremely hard to hide it in the beginning.

Hell, even when they had been adversaries, the woman's voice had been a huge turn on for her.

As she swirled her tongue inside her lover's pussy she began to lightly flick a fingertip across the sensitive little bundle of nerves at the apex of her slit.

Emma knew just how close Regina was to coming by the woman's grip on her curls, the tighter, and more painful, the grip, the closer she was to her orgasm.

Somehow Regina almost always ended up pulling her hair when they had sex, and while Emma had told the woman numerous times that she liked the roughness, the brunette usually ended up apologizing afterward.

Lapping at the woman's opening, Emma savored the taste of the pleasure she was giving, before switching to thrusting a finger inside and suckling on her clit.

The brunette's heels dug into the bed and she cried out louder as the blonde worked her with both fingers and mouth.

It was a damn good thing that one of them always arranged for Henry to be somewhere else on the nights Emma stayed over, because Regina certainly had a healthy set of lungs on her.

Emma had actually wondered if the woman's neighbors would have complained had they not still been intimidated by the former Evil Queen.

When Emma began to roll her tongue around the little bud of sensation she thought Regina might actually pull out a clump of her hair, the woman was gripping it so tightly, but her hair wasn't the only thing the brunette was squeezing.

Knowing the brunette's orgasm was very close now, she began thrusting her fingers into the woman faster, adding a second for good measure, and smiling as she felt how tight it was even for just two fingers.

Moving her mouth off of her girlfriend's clit for a moment she blew warm breath over the bundle of nerves enjoying Regina's gasp as her reward.

Emma decided to let Regina have a moment to breathe so she trailed kisses across the woman's stomach and thighs even though she kept her fingers pumping in and out of her.

She watched carefully for a few moments as Regina's muscles relaxed and her breathing slowed a bit.

And then she struck, one hand sneaking up to pinch the other woman's nipple while her tongue delved back into circling her clit.

Regina half moaned, half screamed and Emma could feel her body spasming, muscles clenching, as the brunette shook with the force of the orgasm she hadn't been braced for.

Emma just smiled to herself and kept going till she could feel that the brunette was well and truly spent.

Then she slowly withdrew her fingers and crawled up beside her, pulling Regina close and holding her as the woman regained her breath.

"Happy Valentines Day baby" the blonde whispered in the brunette's ear.

Regina found just enough strength to turn and kiss Emma gently on the lips and murmur a very sexy "Happy Valentines Day".


End file.
